projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirbot
Creation Kirbot had a very elaborate creator. And not because he had a personality (which is/wasn't common for robots). His metal plates are blue, held together by many screws that are around Kirbot's body. A latch in his back (that can only be opened with a specially designed screwdriver) leads into Kirbot's internal systems. Kirbot's eyes glow yellow when normal, and red when something is wrong with his systems (whether something as minor as low battery to something as big as a virus) as to alert the creator when something went amok with their precious robot. Kirbot was meant to replicate Kirby as best as possible. However, the robot just couldn't inhale. His metal body wouldn't allow him to float and too many things had to be placed inside Kirbot to keep him working. Copy Abilities were almost out of the question, but why not try? The creator obviously tried to replicate Kirby's abilities as best they could. Jets in the feet would help simulate Kirby's floating properties as well as the Jet Ability while wheels in the same place would make the robot go at speeds similar to the Wheel Ability (and the wheels themselves could provide a roller skate effect like the Paint Ability's roller skates). However, maybe due to time period or not, couldn't be powered by magic and have to run on fuel to operate. The same goes to powering Kirbot, as a rechargeable battery is needed. Both the fuel and battery stations are heavily protected in a separate chamber. An outlet placed outside that chamber can be used to charge or donate electricity. Kirbot's eyes can also focus heat into a laser that is dispatched from that area. Not only does this check off the Laser Ability, but it also has the same property as the ability to bounce off of curved surfaces. Kirbot also has a megaphone that can be used to magnify his voice, another person's (using a microphone slot), or to play music. This can serve as the Mic Ability, seeing as it can also have a loud volume and stand high frequencies. Also on the interior is a database that can serve as Kirbot's memory. It keeps a profile of anything Kirbot decides to scan. This can somewhat relate to the Copy Ability and it's scanning properties, as the person can feel a sensation when it goes on. Finally, the Drill is an unknown inclusion. It may be used as the Animal Ability or the Power Drill by combing the Rock and Needle Abilities or possible just a Needle Ability. Kirbot's right hand transforms into a pretty big drill that can be powered on and off by Kirbot. It's pretty powerful and sturdy and can drill through the ground in seconds. Currently it is Kirbot's prime weapon. Kirbot's exterior plates also have unique properties. First off, they are water tight and won't rust to act as Kirby swimming. Not only do they reflect light brilliantly, but also are somewhat used as solar panels. However, they are not strong and will mostly just deter battery usage. Not only that, but Kirbot can use battery to make the metal slightly glow like the Light Bulb Blast (Electric+Bomb), but won't explode and the Spark Ability, as is also provides a small shock (like those balls that make your hair stand up). As said, the plates are sturdy and can withstand a lot of damage until a dent is made. Kirbot being heavy and metal can also copy the Metal and Stone Abilities. (Another thing was added to the exterior of Kirbot to make him electric proof, see Project Dark Star) However, with all this, Kirbot couldn't defeat Kirbot. It was either that Kirby actually defeated him or the creator simply calculated that Kirbot wasn't up to it. So, for whatever reason, the creator locked Kirbot up in a spacey satellite (which was probably made with the same metal as Kirbot, as it was blue and sturdy and did glow) and sent him off as a failure. "Personality Chip" Despite being a robot, Kirbot has a personality as well as his many other features. It's unknown why this feature was even involved if Kirbot was for defeating Kirby, but most likely because the person was lonely. Kirbot's older personality was erased as well as his data before being abandoned, so he reformed a new one with Cwis. It's also unknown how Kirbot formed his current Lawful Good personality, but maybe it had to do with Cwis's chaotic personality, like a magnet attracting opposites. Not only does he have a personality, but also a point of view on things and a half robotic half realistic voice. Kirbot is cautious, lawful, and somewhat soft. Kirbot can see two sides of a situation and choses the one that won't get him and anyone else (namely Cwis) in trouble. Who knows, maybe it was opposite beforehand... Role Plays Project Dark Star This was the galaxy, the one that contained Pop Star. On a starlit cold night, when the satellite was shining bright, back during the events of the Dark Star. At sometime that morning, and without a single warning, something strange began to open the door. A brown creature similar to the robot powered him on. Alerted, the robot was uneasy. The brown creature introduced itself as Cwis and talked the robot down. "Do you know what, I'll call you Kirbot!" the brown creature, Cwis, said while somewhat snickering. The robot, now the pun Kirbot, stored this information in its wiped database and exited the satellite that now orbited Pop Star. And that's when the adventure of the Dark Star started for Kirbot as he was inserted into this odd adventure by his new friend. Spire of Desire Kirbot was placed on this adventure because he has a virus. Basically, his best friend accidentally downloaded a virus onto his hard drive as he was trying to save Kirbot's memory to his computer. This because he doesn't want Kirbot to lose it again after the events of Project Lost Star. So the only way to remove the virus and to save Kirbot is to get it removed by reaching the top of the Spire. Home Improvement In between their adventures, Cwis and Kirbot need to stay somewhere. This is where Kirbot's parental personality kicks in, as he can Cwis handmade their small home on the top of a hill and reside there. Kirbot not only disciplines Cwis's behavior 24/7 but he also has a kid to feed, a yard to weed, and taxes and bills to pay. Kirbot basically owns the house, but Cwis calls it his. Kirbot also can't shake the feeling that, from what Cwis told him, that his home is somewhere spinning silently out in space. Tropes Ninja Piarate Zombie Robot - Kirby and a robot Robot Me - To all of the Kirby Clones and Kirby himself Robot Buddy Do Anything Robots - Except defeat Kirby, apparently Robot Maid - See Home Improvement The Virus - Basically what got Cwis and Kirbot to the Spire of Desire Ridiculously Human Robots - More like Puffball. He even can replicate a few Copy Abilities. Incredibly Lame Pun - Kirby+Robot=Kirbot Computer Voice Artificial Intelligence - He thinks more than Cwis Personality Chip - Kirbot has a personality, just not really as a chip. Mad Scientist -Kirbot's creator. I mean, who can beat Kirby? Badass Automaton - At some points Kirbot can break out of his careful personality. Thank The Maker - Kirbot doesn't necessarily do this, but thinks whoever the person is must've been intelligent. Also when Kirbot needs something and has it installed, he often mentally thanks either the creator or Cwis. Category:RP Characters